


Ice will suffice

by CrypticRise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War Fix-It, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticRise/pseuds/CrypticRise
Summary: Tony is Steve’s exposed nerve and they are not fine. Until they are.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Ice will suffice

**Author's Note:**

> Post Civil War. Pre-Infinity War. Canon Divergent.  
> Also fix-its with porn is a particularly favorite trope of mine. Wanted to try my own hand at PWP.

**_Fire and Ice_ **

_ By Robert Frost _

_ Some say the world will end in fire, _

_ Some say in ice. _

_ From what I've tasted of desire _

_ I hold with those who favour fire. _

_ But if it had to perish twice, _

_ I think I know enough of hate _

_ To say that for destruction ice _

_ Is also great _

_ And would suffice. _

_ \-- _

There is an unspoken rule among the Avengers, when Cap and Stark are at loggerheads the others find somewhere else to be. It’s the only way the dynamic would work without splintering the team along the just healed fissures wrought by Siberia and the Accords. If the raised voices (Steve) and vicious barbs (Tony) happened at an alarmingly consistent rate, then it was just par for the course. 

_ They were friends once, forged in fire and blood. They will be again,  _ Thor assures them. He is an authority on fraternal adversity after all. 

For the team, Siberia is a fast receding shadow, beaten back by shared duty, camaraderie and family. When Rhodey’s migraines come and he can’t do anything but lie still, Steve sits with him, reading from the books he unpacks from a dusty trunk that Howard had left him. Tony tells Wanda, when she finally cooks again, that her Balkan duvec stew reminds him of childhood and helps himself to seconds. Most afternoons Steve drills with Natasha and Tony with Clint, also Peter when he can make it. There is always an audience and the sessions finish with more people than it starts with. Tony jack hammers through the wall that separates his workshop from Bruce’s lab. Together they work on unwinding the maelstrom of residual wiring left in Bucky’s psyche as Vision stays close to hand, the mind stone glowing. 

So, all should be fine. But it isn’t. Tony is Steve’s exposed nerve and they are not fine. Far from it. 

_ Only they can find their own ways out of this. They will because it is the right thing to do for the team. And that if nothing else, that may be our hail Mary,  _ T’Challa tells them when he escorts Bucky back from Wakanda. His eyes dim at the memory of snowstorms and the silent anguish that had wracked Tony’s form in that empty cavern.  _ It will get worse before it gets better though,  _ he predicts.

So when the Cap asks why Iron Man; and he is careful to say Iron Man not Tony, had disobeyed a direct order and pinioned himself below that awful collapsing trap of a building in Hell’s Kitchen, Tony simply looks at him and says “I ran the numbers, vertical support had a probability of holding out for three minutes and if it had come to it, horizontally the suit’s load bearing would have taken the full weight.” His voice is calculated to needle and prick and sinew its way under Steve’s skin. He is also lying through his teeth. 

As the second support had crumbled and he fell to his knee in the familiar three point landing pose, shouldering the building like Atlas, FRIDAY had warned him it would not end well. But Cap had been on comms, his voice thready and hoarse with a pain he had no right to anymore, “Tony get out of there, NOW.” And so Tony had no choice but to stay. Regardless he had seen the mother with her teenage son, crawling over the rubble and really the decision was out of his hands.

“Dammit Tony, you know that Friday confirmed differently.” Steve’s voice had risen an octave and neither man noticed the room emptying at Natasha’s signal. Tony who had been lounging insouciant while Steve stood with both arms braced on the table, snapped forward, like an unloaded spring, “It was two lives against mine Rogers, if memory serves, you valued it at half that.”

It had never been a trade of Tony’s life for Bucky’s and it never would be. Whether he  _ knew  _ differently or not, in that moment, raw from Steve’s betrayal and desolate from grief over the parents he had never really forgiven, _ he had believed Steve meant the shield for his exposed neck and not the arc reactor that powered the suit.  _

Steve had not had the time to explain. And Tony had never used the burner phone Steve had risked his liberty to procure, in that rundown way station between Bratislava and Budapest. Not until the rift had opened and the nine realms were on the verge of collapsing into each other. He hadn’t called for Steve until existence itself had been threatened.  __

They had been at this for months now. Oscillating between passing each other like silent ships on the open ocean or rubbing their wounds raw, opening it all up and gouging until blood was drawn. The only time they were in sync was in the battlefield, Cap and Iron Man, back to back saving lives once more. That is until Tony saw an insanely slim opening to find some leverage at the very real danger to his own life and all Steve could see was an unnecessary risk, one he would never condone for any of his team let alone Tony. 

It was like watching Tony flinging himself through a hole in space with a warhead pinned to his suit and an alien army waiting on the other side, repeatedly, wantonly.  _ As if he invited the game of Russian roulette with death. _

__

Tony saw the moment, Steve had had enough. His eyes warring between anger and pain. One more heartbeat and he would either decide to walk out and never look back or he would throttle Tony, force and pressure, until Tony  _ yielded,  _ was absorbed and subdued into his will. And Tony could not have Steve walk out again. “Drop the act Rogers, you and I both know this is not about the danger to my life, it is about your unhealthy obsessive need for control-”

Even though he was expecting it, the sudden force with which Steve spun him around, pinning his arms behind him, knocked the wind out of his lungs. Steve was bending him forward, swiping paper clips and pencils from the table. There was a roar in Tony’s heart, feral and unguarded as he bucked against the grasp at his neck. Steve tightened his grip in response, immobilizing his arms further by moving his pinned wrists further up his back. It was designed to humiliate not hurt.

Steve kicked Tony’s feet apart and pressed his thigh between his legs, folding over his back until he could see into Tony’s eyes. “If it was control I wanted. I could take it as easily as this.” His breathing was harsh and his eyes were cobalt, pupils blown wide with pain and desire. Tony surged forward and pressed his mouth to Steve’s, the angle made it messy and his arms twinged in pain at the pressure.

Steve let his arms go, drawing him back against his chest as he stood, angling Tony’s jaw for deeper access, his tongue swiping greedily, plunging again and again in an imitation of a far more intimate dance. Tony made to turn around but Steve grabbed his wrists and placed his palms on the table. “Do not move,” The words were growled out, brooking no argument. He grabbed the collar of Tony’s shirt tugging once, the buttons scattered against the table with a clattering noise. He licked the shell of his ear in a long heady swipe and bit the tender flesh of the earlobe as his hands found Tony’s nipple, twisting the nub in tandem, the sensation sent pleasure forking from his abdomen to his cock.

Tony keened at the sensation, his head dropping back onto Steve’s shoulder exposing his jugular. Steve bit down at the sensitive spot right where the clavicle met his shoulder and Tony heard himself moan, his cock throbbing, pressing against his trousers and trapped between the table. Under orders not to move his hands Tony, ground his hips back into Steve’s arousal. Steve was still fully dressed in the dark navy Nomad uniform, but he could feel the shape and weight of Steve’s cock through the leather and Kevlar. His mouth watered and his own erection throbbed in reaction to Steve’s moan and hitched breathing. It was a moment’s work for Steve to discard the remaining scraps of Tony’s shirt and push his pants and briefs down to his ankles. 

Tony’s erection bobbed against his stomach, as Steve drew him back against him once more, Tony could feel the bulge of Steve’s erection pressing against the exposed crack of his ass. “Tell me you want this.” Steve’s voice had lost the edge of anger and was drugged and raspy with desire. “God you are beautiful.” The image they must make burned through Tony’s mind, his cock leaking pearly beads of precome. Steve’s voice was rough and cracked with emotion but he didn’t move his hands from Tony’s waist. “Say it Tony, say you want me.”

“I want you.” It was pulled out of Tony, like an absolution. Steve growled in satisfaction palming his cock in a firm tug, thumbing the slit and gathering the viscous liquid on his fingers, his other hand deftly tweaking Tony’s left nipple. Tony bucked at the sensations coursing through him, delirious with the feel of the fabric of Steve’s uniform abrasive against his back and thighs. 

“Bend forward for me Tony. Open yourself up.” Tony did as he was instructed, head resting on his arms as he stepped out of his pants and planted his feet apart. Steve ran his hands down the curve of Tony’s back to the globes of his ass, pulling them apart slightly. He paused for a moment to admire the sight of Tony’s olive skin and strong thighs, the balls drawn tight and visible and his cock heavy and throbbing, the dark shadow of his crack and his puckered entrance. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are? do you have any idea what you look like with yourself offered up to me like this? Would it surprise you if I told you I had wanted this for years now?” Tony offered no reply, but his breathing hitched and abdomen contracted in desire. Steve would do the talking they both needed. “Would that the world could know that Captain America wanted nothing more than to peel Iron Man piece by piece out of his armor and take his cock into my mouth, pull his legs over my shoulders and sheathe myself in him, draw my hand through his hair and drown in his eyes as we both took our release.” 

Steve pushed one slicked finger into Tony, and Tony shuddered, back bowing. He moved one hand to his erection. “Keep your hands on the table Tony.” Steve ordered, inserting a second finger. He went slowly even if his fingers were slick enough. Scissoring and then curving the index finger he brushed against the hidden nub of nerves and Tony gave a hoarse keening moan. The ring of muscle gave against Steve’s hand. 

“Please Steve.” The plea went straight to Steve’s cock. Steve worked in a third finger, mouth salivating as he watched his fingers sheathe through to the knuckles. Pre-come was leaking copiously from Tony’s cock and running down his thigh. Dipping his head Steve lapped at the trail, over Tony’s balls and swirled his tongue against the puckered hole. “Steve!” Tony bucked against the table. Steve undid the flap of his uniform and freed his painful erection. He dragged the head of his cock over Tony’s crack, the precome leaving a glistening trail, to position it at Tony’s entrance. “Damn it Steve, come on,” Tony urged with a greedy seeking thrust back. Steve put a hand on his lower back holding him steady. 

“Say you want my cock in you Tony.” Tony gave a growl of pure arousal and frustration.. “Fuck you.” Steve chuckled a low rumbling sound. “For that, you can add please.” Tony looked at him over his shoulder, eyes dark with desire and the opposite of submissive, “I want you to take your thick cock and fuck me Steve.  _ Please _ .” Steve gripped his hip, turned on as always by his insolence. That was not new. But this was the first time he could do anything about it beyond a quick self service in the showers, Tony’s name muffled around clenched fists. 

“Since you ask so prettily.” He sheathed his full length in one swift stroke and set a swift rhythm, pulling out and sheathing to the hilt with each stroke. Tony had started up a chant of “Steve, Steve, Steve,” and arched his back, tilting his hips further and Steve was nearly undone. He drew Tony back against his chest, positioning his one knee on the table so that he could continue to pump in and out of him. Anchoring one hand against his hips, he took Tony’s engorged cock in his hands and pumped once, twice and Tony was coming with a hoarse cry spurting thick lines across his stomach and chest. The musk of it filled Steve’s head and with one last thrust he came, emptying himself deep into Tony. He felt Tony slump in his arms and he lowered them both gently to the ground. Pulling himself out, he watched mesmerized as come dribbled out of Tony’s hole and down his inner thighs.

“Captain America has a filthy streak.” Tony was still in his arms. Steve took it as a good sign that he had not already punched Steve and left the room. “Only when it comes to you.” Steve nuzzled Tony’s hair, willing the universe to give him one more chance. “For years?,” Tony asked, settling into the crook of his arms. Steve could have sobbed in relief. “If I’m honest, since the helicarrier and Loki’s staff.” Tony was absentmindedly tracing the star on his chest, eyelashes shielding his eyes from Steve. “I don’t forgive you.” Steve grabbed his hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it in reverence. “I don’t deserve it. Just let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please Tony, just give me a chance.”

Tony Stark was never one to hold grudges. And if nothing else bravery came with the job description. “Okay,” He said drawing Steve’s arms back around him, closing his eyes. 

Everything was not fine. But it was going to be. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
